Enter Lizitér - Planet Chaos! Part 1
Enter Lizitér - Planet Chaos! Part 1 is the first episode of the Lizitér series. It premiered on the on March 9th, 2013. Plot The screen shows space, with all the planets, stars and galaxies. The narrator starts explaining about space, and how the planet, Lizitér, was formed. It started 2,000 billion years ago when the planet Mars got really close to Jupiter. They suddenly collided, creating another planet. Lizitér dropped level and went to the bottom of space, hitting the floor of the universe. Many people discovered it had water, air and gravity and it was comfortable for humans to live in. He asked if there was life outside of Earth. The camera looks down on the battle floor to see Gabe Sapphiyre battling with evil Dr. Huntz. Gabe sends out his Drix, with Dr. Huntz taking out his Evil Iguavine. Gabe then defeats him, but then Huntz grabs him and kidnaps him. Back at earth, it is morning. Phoenix Sapphiyre is ready for school, and calls for his brother Gabe. He realizes he isn't there so then he goes down stairs to find a letter. He opens it. It explains that he has gone missing and that Phoenix should look after himself. Phoenix regrets it and goes to the garage. He finds Gabe's Space Sprawler, an advanced space ship that takes you to the planet Lizitér. It is the only space ship in the world that can take you there. Phoenix gets it to put his seat belt on and presses the button. Nothing happens for the first few seconds but suddenly it blasts out of the garage and into space. Phoenix goes into space and gets his space map for directions. He goes down under the universe to find Lizitér. He gets out and screams for Gabe. Then, a girl walks over to introduce herself as Isabella Evans. She says that "why are you calling for Gabe?" and complains that he is missing. When Phoenix reveals to her that he is Gabe's brother, she gasps. She introduces him to her two friends: John Harding and Elspeth Harding. She also shows him her Skinace named Acrobat and John shows him his Infermeleon named Blitz. Isabella asks if Phoenix has any lizards, and he replies to say no. They all gasp and laugh, saying a Sapphiyre should have loads of lizards. They try to find him a lizard for Phoenix, but then a small Geckver caught his attention. Isabella, John and Elspeth complained that they are really useless and dumb. They tell him not to catch it, so Phoenix agrees and sadly leaves the Geckver lonely - but then it follows him. As they walk, Isabella sees Dr. Huntz. John says he is a dangerous person who hunts lizards and turns all good ones into evil lizards. Isabella also adds that all lizards are good except for Huntz's lizards. Dr. Huntz comes over to insult them. He realizes Phoenix is new. Isabella gets angry to she challenges him to a battle. They battle, with Dr. Huntz almost winning. Suddenly, the recent Geckver they happened to encounter jumped and blasted a powerful attack on Dr. Huntz and his Evil Iguavine. Isabella gasped to find the Geckver really powerful. She said it is unusual because most Geckvers are useless. Isabella wins the battle and Dr. Huntz said one day he will get them, especially Phoenix because he is a Sapphiyre. Phoenix picks up the Geckver and asks it if it would like to come on an adventure with him. The lizard agreed and Phoenix named it Splash. Later on, Isabella asked them all if they would like to stay at her cabin and they all said yes. The episode ends with them walking to the cabin. Who's That Lizard? It was Splash!